


Bellamy and Clarke- A Love Story for the Freaking Ages

by StoryTeller0505



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, I honestly didn’t plan this at all, Romance, it just came to me and i started writing, of a sort, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller0505/pseuds/StoryTeller0505
Summary: She was the Princess from the sky. He was the Rebel with absolutely no cause.Fate smiled upon them, and swore they’d meet again and again.OR, the Bellarke poem that came to me completely out of the blue.





	Bellamy and Clarke- A Love Story for the Freaking Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all, 
> 
> So I’ve been struggling with writer’s block lately and I haven’t been posting much. If you read my other work, you’ll know from the notes I posted there that I’m new to the whole fanfiction setting and it wasn’t quite like I anticipated. BUT, this poem based off of our favorite star crossed lovers came to me earlier today, and I thought I’d share it with all of you. It’s not my best work, trust me, but I hope it gives you some warm feelings ❤️ 
> 
> P.S. Happy hiatus, I know we’ll all meet again soon. BELLARKE 2019! Never give up hope! 
> 
> Love,  
> StoryTeller0505

He cared for one. His flesh and blood alone.  
For no one, he would kneel.  
She healed all wounds.  
For her people, she would do anything.

They clashed like fire and ice. He sought to break her. To dethrone the princess from the sky. For he was the rebel with absolutely no cause for the chaos he craved. The darkness called to him and he welcomed it. His heart had shrank within itself. 

But, even in the midst of their storm, she saw the light in his eyes. 

She saw the loyalty. The courage and the strength. She could make out who he truly was, a protector, a fighter. An inspiration to the weak. But she also saw the pain, the guilt, and the fear. And so she gave him something that no one else had ever thought he needed. 

“You’re forgiven.” She said with an exhausted whisper. “Be who you were meant to be.” 

He saw her then, for the first time, he truly saw her. With the moonlight on her yellow hair and the stars dancing in her eyes, and for a second, for just a small moment in time, he realized that if he let himself he could care for more than one. 

One couldn’t call them friends at that moment, but neither were they enemies. They were just simply two people. Thrown into the universe together and given an undeniable pull to crave the others presence. 

They didn’t know then, that one day they would be one. Thought and feeling. The head and the heart. Each of them one half of the soul they both found in each other. 

Together, they would kneel.  
Together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah. There it is. Please keep in mind I wrote this in like fifteen minutes. Again it’s not my best work of literature, BUT I do hope someone out there can enjoy it :) I may do a continuing poem. If you could tell, this one is based off early season 1 Bellarke, so I may do a season 2 and so on. Those will actually be planned though and not so spontaneous xD


End file.
